A Knight's love
by 1524
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Erase una vez en un reino lejano, vivía un Rey.


**HP no me pertenece, esta historia tampoco, su autora es nillen yo solo hice la traducción ^^**

**Advertencia: OOC, Tragedia, Slash/Yaoi (**como quieran llamarlo**), Gore en determinado punto de la historia, no se preocupen yo avisaré.**

**Pido disculpas de antemano por posibles faltas ortográficas mi único ayudante es mi amado word XD**

* * *

Erase una vez, en un reino lejano, vivía un Rey, él era cruel, despiadado y no tenía misericordia. Gobernaba el reino con puño de hierro, pero nunca descuidaba las necesidades de su pueblo. Y este rey tenía un caballero; ambicioso, de carácter fuerte y que podría fácilmente dominarle. El caballero sirvió a su Rey para ser el segundo al mando en el reino, sabiendo que no podía ser el primero debido a que no poseía sangre real - una vez pensó en matar al Rey mientras dormía, quizás mas de una vez, tal vez incluso mas que muchas veces - pues esta estaba contaminada por el mal. La gente no decía nada acerca de esto, ellos no podían hacerlo.

Algunos decían que su padre era un demonio, otros que su madre lo era. Pero la verdad detrás de todas esas acusaciones, el caballero sabía que su madre hizo un pacto con un demonio para tener un fuerte, hermoso y perfecto hijo. Pero esto ya no importa ahora, sus padres estaban muertos.

Como debe ser.

Y curiosamente esta historia en realidad es acerca de un sanador en el palacio, que era amigo de la infancia del caballero y el único que estaba en su corazón.

* * *

"Tom, te vas hoy? ¿porque soy el último en saberlo?" Harry entrecerró los ojos mientras entraba en la habitación. El alto joven que estaba dentro volteó a mirarlo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Empujó un taburete hacia Harry con el pie y le dio un cepillo. Él rodó los ojos antes de subirse en el taburete y mantuvo la cabeza de Tom quieta.

"Cuando volverás?" volvió a preguntar peinando cuidadosamente el cabello de Tom tan ordenado como podía - dada la evidencia de su propio cabello desordenado como un nido(1), Harry trataba de ser mucho mas cuidadoso en su tarea cuando está relacionada con el cabello de Tom - y él colocó suavemente sus manos a cada lado de las caderas de Harry. Sin el taburete, Harry solo le llegaría a los hombros y Tom sonrió interiormente al pensarlo.

"No estoy seguro. Hasta que el Rey considere adecuado regresar, creo. Acaso podrías extrañarme mas cuando este lejos, querido?".

Él recibió un golpe poco entusiasta en el hombro y se echó a reír en el cuello de Harry.

"Se que parezco un niño en este momento, pero prometiste una navidad conmigo, Tom. O acaso tu amor por el Rey ciega tu amor por mi?" Harry respondió, bromeando un poco al final de su oración, pero luego gruño cuando Tom lo atrajo por la nuca a un profundo y hambriento beso.

El cepillo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y Harry gimió con los ojos cerrados y sus manos aferradas firmemente en un vez limpio cabello de Tom, y sintió su brazo envolverse alrededor de su cintura para acercarlos mas como si quisiera unirlos en uno solo. Harry jadeó por aire cuando no podía mas, pero Tom solo le permitió un segundo antes de atraerlo en otro largo y apasionado beso.

"Tom" Harry respiró una vez que se alejaron de verdad, sus frentes se juntaron y su ojos verdes, desenfocados y entrecerrados, mirando el azul cobalto de Tom. Él levanto su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla de Harry, sus ojos afilados y fascinantes.

"No hay nada en este mundo, que pueda alejar mi atención de ti, ni siquiera _yo mismo_"

Harry se sonrojó, parpadeó lentamente sus ojos y sostuvo la cara de Tom de nuevo, esta vez lo besó suave, apasionada y amorosamente. Sintió a Tom gemir dentro del beso, y Harry no pudo evitar reír un poco. Él colocó una mano sobre el pecho del mayor para apartarlo antes de que lo notara y Tom lo hizo, manteniendo solamente sus manos en la cintura de Harry.

"Cuando regrese de la cacería, voy a darte el mejor regalo de navidad. Pero ahora, te quiero muchísimo, Tom Marvolo Riddle(2)." Harry susurró, sonriendo tiernamente cuando Tom se puso un poco tenso por sus palabras. No era la primera vez que Harry le demostraba sus sentimientos, pero Tom todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Puede ser que hayan crecido juntos como huérfanos en el pueblo y hayan trabajado muy duro para que Tom finalmente se convirtiera en el caballero del Rey y Harry fuera escogido como el nuevo sanador del castillo, y Tom podría amar a Harry mas que nada en su vida y demostrar su amor, pero él no era el tipo de persona que podía fácilmente colocarlo en palabras o escucharlo como el agua clara.

"Si... esta bien, Harry. Yo espero que cuides de ti mismo. Por favor no te contagies de cualquier enfermedad mientras estoy lejos." le recordó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y Harry se sonrojó un poco.

"Como soy un sanador si no se cuidar de mi mismo?" Harry se defendió y Tom sonrió ante su pregunta.

"Y es por eso que debes cuidar de ti mismo, si"

Harry se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, un poco frustrado porque Tom lograra retorcer sus palabras aunque luego revolvió su cabello con las dos manos provocando que el joven caballero gritara por la sorpresa.

* * *

"Hey, Al, estas ocupado?"

Un pequeño sirviente de 11 años se detuvo en su camino; en un mano llevaba trapos sucios y en la otra sostenía una pila. Él volteó para mirar a la persona y luego sonrió.

"Harry! no, no, acabo de terminar mi trabajo. ¿Que es lo que necesitas?" Él sonrió al sanador que se acercaba. Harry sonrió al niño y tocó su hombro.

"Estoy de camino a la cocina, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a cenar? se esta haciendo tarde y casi todos se han ido a la cama." Harry explicó y Al asintió alegremente con la cabeza mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos.

"No he cenado todavía. Una de las mujeres que mi Rey trajo a casa ensució su habitación con... algo, yo ni siquiera se que es eso. Pero es muy difícil de limpiar. Me dijeron que tenía que limpiar primero la habitación con luna antes de cenar." Al le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Harry parpadeó antes de sacudir la cabeza con pesar.

"Ellas son mujeres desagradables." Reprendió y Al se río de su expresión. Harry normalmente lleva un túnica blanca tradicional con bordes de plata, que lo representa como uno de los sanadores del palacio, pero ahora solo llevaba su usual camisa oscura y pantalones largos. Al lo adoraba por sus habilidades para ayudar a la gente, Harry era un sanador amigable y humilde, no como otros, como Draco Malfoy.

Pero algo acerca de Harry que Al siempre pregunta es sobre el caballero del Rey.

"Donde esta Sir Riddle? fue a cazar con el Rey?" Al preguntó, acordándose de él repentinamente. Harry volteó a mirarlo, riéndose un poco.

"Él me dijo que se siente un poco viejo cuando la gente lo llama así. Pero si, ahora esta afuera en el bosque oscuro, cazando." los ojos de Harry estaban un poco nublados mientras respondía y Al jadeó ante la respuesta.

"El bosque oscuro?! durante el invierto! eso es...!, pero por qué?" Al se detuvo bruscamente para mirar al mayor. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, como si tampoco pudiera entender la razón, pero entonces suspiró ruidosamente.

"El Rey quiere una aventura. Él piensa que cazando cualquier animal peligroso como hombres lobo e incluso brujas ahora durante el invierno es algo que vale la pena hacer que celebrar la navidad." Harry se encogió de hombros y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Al, acercándolo para continuar caminando. Al arrugó la nariz con un resoplido.

"El Rey esta loco. Él se esta saliendo de control cada día. Pero Harry, eso significa que Sir Riddle no va a regresar a celebrar la navidad contigo este año?"

"Eso me temo, pero espero que no. Por lo general la diosa de la fortuna me odia, así que ya veremos."

* * *

El Rey tenía un habito.

Un mal, mal habito.

Amaba a mujeres y hombres, y definitivamente no se avergonzaba de ello. Pero a veces, cuando el estaba fuera de si, escogía una victima y la usaba para satisfacer su corazón. El Rey sabía que nadie en su reino se atrevería a detenerlo de su hambre implacable, y se aprovecho de ese conocimiento con enferma alegría.

El caballero, cuando se acordaba de su sangre maligna, a veces no podía evitar tampoco ese enfermo deseo. Tal vez su decisión de convertirse en caballero fue en primer lugar, para tener el derecho de matar a la gente libremente. Y si alguna vez alguien le preguntara, el primer asesinato que el había cometido fue cuando tenía solo 12 años.

Él mató un hombre por su querido sanador, quien en ese tiempo, solo tenía 10 años. La victima era un hombre que empujó a su amigo al suelo como una basura, solo porque llevaba la ropa sucia y le había preguntado si quería comprar las flores y frutas que ellos habían recogido en el bosque. El caballero le había dicho, que la idea de vender cosas de una persona a otra, era una tontería. Pero su amigo le había suplicado con sus grandes ojos verdes, y quien era él para negarse a eso?.

Aún podía recordar como su vista de oscureció y todo en lo que podía pensar era 'búscalo, mátalo, destrúyelo'. Y lo consiguió, a sus 12 años lo hizo. siguió al hombre hasta su casa, interiormente se burló de la revelación de que vivía solo, y usó el cuchillo de cocina que encontró en el interior de la casa para apuñalarlo muchas veces en el pecho hasta que dejó de moverse.

Nadie nunca supo del asesino del incidente.

Ni siquiera ahora.

* * *

Harry le estaba dando un trato silencioso mientras envolvía un vendaje alrededor de su brazo derecho. Tom se quedo mirando al joven sanador, esperando que empezara a hablar - aunque fuera porque estaba mas molesto que complacido - pero Harry tenía los ojos fijos en la herida.

Él acaba de regresar de una misión de 5 meses y no podía creer que la única persona con la que quería hablar ahora estaba ignorándolo por completo.

"Qué he hecho?" Tom dijo de repente. Harry se detuvo un segundo, mirando fijamente la herida aún fresca antes de continuar su trabajo. Tom quería lastimar tanto a Harry en ese momento pero incluso la idea de herir a Harry lo enfermaba. El joven sanador le soltó el brazo una vez hubo terminado y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Tom no perdió el tiempo y agarrando su camisa arruinada y la capa desgastada, persiguió a su amante.

"Harry!"

"Quédate en la cama, Tom!" Harry respondió, caminando rápido pero Tom era mas alto y tenía piernas mas largas, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra acorralar a Harry contra la pared.

"Qué sucede?" insistió, reprimiendo el dolor en sus ojos mientras miraba a Harry, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Ahora que Tom lo miraba, Harry estaba mas delgado que antes. Su túnica ya era demasiado grande para su pequeña forma, pero ahora Tom ni siquiera podía ver la forma de su cuerpo debajo de ella. Él tomo lentamente la barbilla de Harry y ladeó su cabeza hacia arriba.

"Has estado cuidándote a ti mismo?" Tom frunció el ceño. Los ojos verdes de Harry miraron los suyos y él no podía entender porque había lagrimas en ellos. Tom se aferró a la cintura de Harry, sin preocuparse por las lesiones en su cuerpo cuando Harry se inclino hacia adelante y agarró fuertemente su capa.

"Oí que fuiste atacado en el camino y te habían asesinado. Todos hemos escuchado eso. El Rey casi lo cree, pero a él realmente no le importa. Pensé que no ibas a volver, _A mi_. Entonces no sucedió nada durante meses, Tom. Y de repente apareces por la puerta principal, declarando que tu _trabajo_ esta _hecho_? ¿Qué es esto? ¿ A que estas jugando?"

Tom escucho las palabras murmuradas, atónito. Podía sentir los temblores del pequeño cuerpo de Harry y a pesar de lo divertido de la situación, Odiaba la sensación de que Harry pensara que estaba muerto. Se supone que estaría feliz de verlo, no esto.

Nunca esto.

"Harry, querido, mírame" Tom tomo sus mejillas en sus manos de la misma forma que lo hacía con el y Harry no lo hizo sin una pelea. "Estoy muy vivo y te extrañe mucho. Por favor, ¿podemos parar esta tontería?"

"Tom-"

"Estoy vivo, anímate(3)."

Harry lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas y Tom se inclino para besarlo profundamente. Harry jadeó en su boca y no demoró en responder. Se besaron con fervor, sus manos tocando y aferrándose a cualquier parte del otro que podían y Tom nunca se había sentido mas vivo.

"No se desde cuando has perdido la fe en mi Harry, pero nunca olvides que yo siempre, siempre volveré a ti" le susurró una vez se hubieron separado. Harry estaba jadeando en busca de aire, con el cuerpo apoyado en la pared del pasillo y Tom quería tomarlo en ese instante.

"_Nunca_ pierdo la fe en ti, Tom. Y yo estaba de luto por ti" Harry confesó con un tono frustrado y fuerte y Tom solo tuvo que besarlo locamente, de nuevo. Una vez que volvieron a separarse, Tom tenía a Harry cerca de su cuerpo y sus brazos estaban rodeando su cintura.

"Todos estos años, Harry, yo nunca pensé que 5 meses lejos te haría débil" Tom murmuro contra su oído y sintió a Harry tensarse un poco en sus brazos. El joven sanador apretó el agarre que tenía en la camisa de Tom y gimió.

"Como puedo no ser débil sin ti Tom, cuando lo único que seria capaz de hacer es simplemente sobrevivir?"(4)

* * *

El caballero había muerto en el camino al terminar su misión cuando fue atacado y asesinado.

Pero como fue revivido, nadie se enteró.

* * *

"Hoy es un día hermoso. No tienes la intención de salir?" Harry le preguntó a Tom con una sonrisa, pero el joven caballero solo sacudió la cabeza. Estaban sentados juntos en la biblioteca, Tom quería leer mientras no tuviera otra misión que completar por el momento y Harry estudiaba allí un nuevo libro sobre pociones.

Harry se inclinó un poco mas cerca de Tom y el mayor se volteo a darle un beso en la parte superior de su cabello negro desordenado.

"Umm, Harry, ¿Has visto mi... ohh!" Al se detuvo cuando los vio.

"Al!" Harry de repente se apartó y sonrió, mientras que Tom le daba una mirada afilada al muchacho. El chico, a su vez, bajo la mirada y se sonrojó de vergüenza.

"S-Sir Riddle, b-buenos días..." balbuceo, provocando que Tom rodara los ojos con fastidio.

"Que quieres, chico?"

"Estaba buscando a-algo, ...umm umm, pero eso ya no importa. Buen día!" y salió corriendo rápidamente de la biblioteca. Harry parpadeó ante la repentina salida de Al antes de voltear a ver a su amante.

"Era eso realmente necesario?" Siseó. Tom se encogió de hombros como si nada y siguió mirando su libro.

"El niño a veces esta encima tuyo. ¿esta tratando de ser tu nuevo amigo?" Preguntó Tom, su cuerpo estaba relajado pero Harry sabía que 'no era nada' para el mayor. Sin embargo se negó a responder y se levantó para ir a buscar al pobre chico.

"A donde vas?" Tom le preguntó bruscamente y Harry volteo a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

"A salvar a la pobre alma, simplemente estaba asustado. Por el amor de Dios, Tom, solo tiene 12 años"

Casi podía escuchar a Tom rodar los ojos nuevamente, pero prefirió ignorarlo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Había una cosa sobre el caballero que hacía que las personas se asustaran de él. Era demasiado posesivo con sus cosas y nadie nunca salia ileso cuando se metían con lo que era suyo. Y lo mas importante, el sanador. La gente recordaba que él tenia un cabello suave y desordenado, piel blanca pálida, labios rojo cereza y un par de ojos muy verdes.

Él tenía un cuerpo pequeño, fácil de maltratar y su altura apenas llegaba a los hombros del caballero. El caballero lo quería con todo su corazón. La gente decía que él era la única persona con la que podían ver al caballero ser amable. Y que nunca debían tratar de alejarlo de él.

Pero algunas personas no se preocupan por la advertencia.

Nunca importa.

* * *

Al corría tan rápido como podía, su cuerpo estaba preso del pánico y el nada mas quería llegar donde una persona en particular lo mas rápido que pudiera. La escena que presenció hace un momento era demasiado peligrosa y el no podía hacer nada para ayudar, solo era un niño, pero sabía que si llegaba a tiempo donde esa persona, nada malo sucedería.

Esperemos.

después de correr de un lugar a otro, preguntando a otros sirvientes dentro del gran castillo, se sentía cansado, pero no podía pedir ayuda a cualquier persona porque esto era algo normal, ellos no lo entenderían, excepto él.

Excepto-

"SIR RIDDLE...!" Al gritó tan fuerte como pudo cuando vio a dicho joven entrar por el pasillo. Sir Riddle se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendido por la súbita interrupción. Parecía que estaba a punto de irritarse y Al no tenía otra opción mas que soltarlo todo, con el miedo en sus ojos.

"Vi al Rey obligar a Harry a entrar en su habitación."

* * *

Era doloroso.

Todo el dolor.

Como cuando luchas, pero eres empujado hacia abajo.

Como cuando gritas, pero eres ahogado.

Como cuando te rehúsas, pero eres forzado.

Y como cuando te rindes... pero estabas riendo.

* * *

**(Advertencia a las personas de corazón débil)**

Tom llegó a la habitación del Rey y de inmediato abrió la puerta, la rabia ya ardía en su cuerpo. Pero lo que vio, no era lo que él esperaba. Esto lo hizo ver todo de color rojo y no podía esperar para que la sangre contaminada corriera por su piel.

El Rey estaba penetrando furiosamente el inerte cuerpo de Harry, en el suelo blanco de la habitación. Todavía tenía la camisa puesta, solo se había bajado los pantalones lo suficiente para sacar su polla.

Y Harry, que estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacía el techo, todavía tenía la ropa adherida a su cuerpo, pero rasgada en pedazos y no hubo ningún movimiento de su parte que no fuera debido a las feroces embestidas en su cuerpo. Había sangre acumulada a su alrededor, debido a las lesiones en su cabeza y en todo su cuerpo, y Tom, tenía sus manos agarrando el cuello del Rey que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había irrumpido y luego, un segundo mas tarde, él estaba muerto.

Tom miró de manera indiferente como el cuerpo cayó hacia un lado, con el cuello roto y los ojos abiertos. Pateó la parte inferior empujando la repugnante polla fuera del cuerpo de su amante y lentamente se arrodilló para colocar la cabeza de Harry en su regazo.

Los ojos de Harry eran verdes pero no veían nada. Esto hizo que Tom se preguntara si el estaba experimentando lo mismo. Porque sus manos estaban sacudiéndose, sus hombros temblando y algún liquido, rojo, goteaba de sus ojos y caía en la mortalmente pálida piel de Harry y de repente Tom sintió la necesidad de dejarse ir y...

Matar.

_Matar._

_MATAR._

"Corre, chico... corre mientras tengas la oportunidad" Tom murmuró al muchacho de 12 años que el sabía, estaba de pie, en shock detrás de él. Al temblaba al ver dos cadáveres - el Rey y oh Dios, _Harry _- pero lo mas aterrador eran el par de ojos rojo oscuro como la sangre que lo miraban directamente.

Los oscuros ojos rojos de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

erase una vez, en un reino lejano... vivía un demonio.

.

.

.

* * *

**(1) originalmente decía "Bed hair" (cabello cama) y yo quede whaaaat? asi que lo cambie por otra palabra mas adecuada al cabello de Harry XD**

**(2) se que su segundo nombre en español es "Sorvolo" pero se ve mejor el original.**

**(3) ahí decía "be happy" (se feliz) y para que sonara mejor lo cambie a anímate :)**

**(4) umm bueno en esa parte trate de colocarlo lo mas entendible posible dado que no le encontraba el sentido así que me disculpo si alguien no lo entendió .**

**Según la autora se supone que esto es como un prologo y lo va a continuar pero no esta segura, por si acaso yo estaré pendiente :) si quieren dejarle un comentario a la autora y no saben mucho ingles yo con gusto se lo mando y si saben, pueden colocarlo en el link original de la historia que dejare en mi perfil n.n**

**Por favor dejen un comentario para ver que tal les pareció mi traducción y ver si continuo es mi primera vez haciendo esto ^^u **


End file.
